Conventionally, a device has been known that presents information and to which a user inputs sound in relation to the presented information. A microphone is connected to the device, and a sound recognition section performs digital conversion processing on the sound signal input through the microphone to generate digital data and recognize the contents of the sound. Specifically, the device receives a sound input of an answer to a question while the question is presented, and performs sound recognition on the received sound to determine whether or not the answer is correct.
This specification provides a new information processing program for presenting information and allowing a user to input sound in relation to the presented information, a new information processing device, a new information processing method, and a new information processing system.
A storage medium of an example embodiment having stored therein an information processing program causes an information processing device to function as: a presentation section that presents a reading-aloud target; a sound input section to which sound is input; and a reading-aloud determination section that determines whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on a sound input time in which the sound is input to the sound input section and a silent time after the sound is input to the sound input section.
According to this configuration, it is determined whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, so that the device can perform a determination of a sound input in which, for example, it is determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is performed when there is a certain period of silent time after a certain period of sound input time. It is noted that the silent time may include a time of a state in which the volume level of input sound falls below a certain threshold value in addition to a time of a state in which there is no sound input at all.
The information processing program stored in the storage medium may further cause the information processing device to function as an accumulation section that accumulates the sound input time in which the sound is input to the sound input section regardless of whether or not there is the silent time after the sound input to the sound input section starts, and the reading-aloud determination section may determine whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on the sound input time accumulated by the accumulation section and the silent time continued after the sound is input to the sound input section.
According to this configuration, the sound input time is accumulated and calculated even when there is the silent time in the middle of the sound input, the silent time is measured as the continued time, and the silent time is reset when sound is input in the middle of the silent time.
The reading-aloud determination section may determine that the reading-aloud target is read aloud when the continued silent time reaches a second threshold value after the sound input time accumulated by the accumulation section reaches a first threshold value.
According to this configuration, even in a case in which there is the silent time in the middle of reading-aloud related to the reading-aloud target, it is not determined that the reading-aloud target is read aloud when the sound input time does not reach the first threshold value yet. In addition, it is not determined that the reading-aloud target is read aloud when the silent time is not continued by the length of the second threshold value. It is noted that the first threshold value for the sound input time and the second threshold value for the silent time may be the same or different.
The first threshold value may be determined based on the contents of the presented reading-aloud target.
According to this configuration, the first threshold value is determined depending on the contents of the reading-aloud target. A time required for the reading-aloud is obtained based on the contents of the reading-aloud target, and the first threshold value may be determined based on the time required for the reading-aloud. For example, when the reading-aloud target is a sentence, the first threshold value may be determined depending on the length of the sentence (the number of words), and the first threshold value may be determined by multiplying the length of the sentence by a factor depending on a level.
The information processing program stored in the storage medium may cause the information processing device to function as a control section that performs processing for causing the presentation section to present an object for causing a user to instruct termination of the presentation of the reading-aloud target while continuing the presentation of the reading-aloud target when the reading-aloud determination section determines that the reading-aloud target is read aloud.
Even when it is allowed to be determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is completed based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, it is probable that, in fact, a reading-aloud speed by the user is slow and the silent time occurs in a state in which the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is not completed yet. According to the above configuration, even in such a case, the presentation of the reading-aloud target is continued, and the user is allowed to instruct the termination of the presentation of the reading-aloud target when the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is completed. In addition, the user is allowed to terminate the presentation of the reading-aloud target immediately and proceed to the next process by instructing the termination of the presentation of the reading-aloud target for the object when it is determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is completed based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time and the user actually completes the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target. The object for causing the user to instruct the termination of the presentation of the reading-aloud target may be an object for causing the user to instruct presentation of a next reading-aloud target, and may be an object for causing the user to instruct presentation of the contents of the next process after terminating the presentation of the reading-aloud target.
The control section may perform processing for prompting an instruction of the user for the object when a time that is silent and during which there is no instruction for the object reaches a third threshold value after causing the presentation section to present the object.
As described above, when it is allowed to be determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is completed based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, the object for causing the user to instruct the termination of the presentation of the reading-aloud target is presented without immediately terminating the presentation of the reading-aloud target while the presentation of the reading-aloud target is continued in the presentation section, and alternatively, the flow can be urged to proceed to next process by prompting an instruction of the user for the object when a certain period of time in which the reading-aloud and the instruction for the object is not performed elapses in the state in which the object is presented in this way.
The reading-aloud determination section may determine that the reading-aloud target is read aloud regardless of the silent time when the sound input time reaches a fourth threshold value.
In the information processing device, it is assumed that the sound read aloud by the user is input in the sound input section, and alternatively, sound (noise) around the user is input regularly to the sound input section even in a state in which there is no sound read aloud by the user, and a time measurement section may measure even a time in which the noise is input as the sound input time. According to the above configuration, it is determined that the reading-aloud target is read aloud when such regular noise is input and the sound input time reaches the fourth threshold value without the silent state, so that the presentation of the reading-aloud target is allowed to be controlled appropriately even when the regular noise is input and there is no silent state.
The reading-aloud target may be a sentence, a display mode of a target word itself in the sentence may be changed, or a mark may be given to the target word, and the information processing program may further cause the information processing device to function as a receiving section that receives an input of the target word by the user and a correctness determination section that performs correctness determination of whether or not the input received by the receiving section matches the target word.
According to this configuration, the information processing device that is allowed to perform a reading span test is allowed to be provided.
An information processing device of an example embodiment includes: a presentation section that presents a reading-aloud target; a sound input section to which sound is input; and a reading-aloud determination section that determines whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on a sound input time in which the sound is input to the sound input section and a silent time after the sound is input to the sound input section.
According to this configuration, it is determined whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, so that the device can perform a determination of sound input in which, for example, it is determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is performed when there is a certain period of silent time after a certain period of sound input time, and the presentation of the reading-aloud target for the reading span test, reading of a book, etc. is allowed to be performed by information processing.
An information processing method of an example embodiment includes: a presenting step of presenting a reading-aloud target; a sound input step of receiving sound input; and a reading-aloud determination step of determining whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on a sound input time in which the sound is input in the sound input step and a silent time after the sound is input in the sound input step.
According to this configuration, it is determined whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, so that the method can perform a determination of sound input in which, for example, it is determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is performed when there is a certain period of silent time after a certain period of sound input time, and the presentation of the reading-aloud target for the reading span test, reading of a book, etc. is allowed to be performed by information processing.
An information processing system of an example embodiment includes: a presentation section that presents a reading-aloud target; a sound input section to which sound is input; and a reading-aloud determination section that determines whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on a sound input time in which the sound is input to the sound input section and a silent time after the sound is input to the sound input section.
According to this configuration, it is determined whether or not the reading-aloud target is read aloud based on the sound input time and the silent time after the sound input time, so that the system can perform a determination of sound input in which, for example, it is determined that the reading-aloud of the reading-aloud target is performed when there is a certain period of silent time after a certain period of sound input time, and the presentation of the reading-aloud target for the reading span test, reading of a book, etc. is allowed to be performed by information processing.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.